


Gone To Hell

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bitterness, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Mind Control, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Shame, Voyeurism, Wesker made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is under the mind control of Wesker and Wesker has ulterior plans for both Chris and his new prisoner Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the RE 6 achievement for Leon's campaign.
> 
> Heavy warnings for unwilling rape and mind control. I don't mean to hurt Leon so much, but hey... what can I say?
> 
> RE 5 compliant. Chris is under the same mind control as Jill but instead I've made it where Wesker makes Leon and Chris fuck.

He wishes he can make it stop. He doesn't want this to happen again, but he has no say in the matter. It's not the first time Wesker's made him do this and it won't be the last, he's sure of that, but somewhere deep down inside he hopes that Wesker will have a change of heart. That is, if he still has one. Chris tries to fight the insistent urge but he isn't the one in control. Chris doesn't have any input in what his body does anymore.

He can hear Leon sobbing on the ground, crying out in obvious agony and hysteria, cries that make Chris' blood curdle and his face burn from fury. He hates himself, hates what Wesker makes him do, but that hate isn't enough to stop him and so, Chris continues thrust into Leon's helplessly bound body. This isn't their best moment and neither of them are proud of this.

Leon is face down on cold concrete, propped up on only his right cheek and shoulder with his arms tied together with rope behind his pale back. It's a strain on his shoulders. His legs are spread far apart to keep him leveled and his ass is up in the air, angled perfectly for an unwanted penetration. Leon's body seems to ache all over in one way or another. But nothing compares to the unwanted invasion from behind.

Chris' hips move on their own accord but he keeps his arms to the side, clenching his fists and willing himself to stop and he almost does. His hips stutter for the briefest of moments and then there's an electrical shock pulsing through his body and into Leon's through the bridge of connection between them. They both cry out from the shock and suddenly Chris no longer has dreams of fighting this.

Wesker smirks behind the pane of glass that separates him from Leon and Chris, eyes glowing the same red color as the jewel attached to Chris' chest.

Chris starts to thrust faster into Leon despite wanting to and the younger man moans and cries out his displeasure. Leon reflexively clenches his tight ring of muscles around Chris' unyielding manhood, making it hurt even more than it did before. The side of Leon's face dragged across the cold dirty ground as the intensity of Chris' thrusts moved him across the floor. He doesn't know how long this continued for, he just wanted it to stop. There was nothing he could do.

Chris wrapped his big hands around Leon's slim hips and pounded into the agent with forced vigor. Leon's pleas and sobs penetrated his stupor but it pushed him further, reinforcing each firm snap of hips. Chris' cock betrayed him and throbbed with intent. He was so close he could taste it. He could feel it vibrate through his bones. He was sure Leon could feel it too because he whimpered helplessly as his body tried to twist away.

"I grow tired of your coupling," Wesker announces through the intercom. "Be a good boy a finish off on Mr. Kennedy's pretty little face."

Chris complied almost immediately. He pulled out of Leon's irritated and painfully stretched hole and pulled the man up on his knees. Chris stands up on stiff mechanical legs and sticks his flushed cock in Leon's tear drenched face. Leon's pathetically hot even when he doesn't mean to be and there's a void deep inside of Chris that secretly loves this. He just wishes Leon was enjoying this on his own volition.

As if telepathically telling him to, Chris grabs Leon by the back of his head and forces the head of his cock into Leon's mouth, muffling his cries. Chris thrusts his hips a little more gently into Leon's mouth, savoring the glide of tongue along the underside of his cock, enjoying it more than he should.

Leon gags on Chris' thick cock and tries to regulate his breathing through his nose but he's cried so much that it's too stuffed up. He thinks he might pass out from lack of oxygen. Leon whines through his mouthful but wraps his lips tightly around Chris' cock as his head is pushed down the length of it. The faster Chris comes, the sooner this will end.

Leon moves with Chris and sucks hard as he battles his own disgust. He spares a look up and notices that Chris has been watching him the whole time. Chris' eyes twinkle with a tiny shimmer of lust and Leon doesn't know whether it's him inside there or Wesker's taunting demands. Chris' mouth falls open and he moans, pushing Leon's head down further, wanting more.

Chris pulls out of Leon's mouth abruptly, leaving the other man in a coughing fit as he tried to balance himself on wobbly knees. Chris absentmindedly wraps a hand around his slick hard on, stroking himself to completion as fast as he can. Leon straightens up, tears rolling down his cheeks, looking pitiful. He begs Chris with his stormy blue eyes, pleading him to stop.

"Chris..." Leon sobs. "Please..."

But it doesn't work.

Chris presses the head of his cock against a pale cheek, stroking faster now, and squirts thick ropes of come across Leon's wet and flushed face. Leon cries. The orgasm is bitter at best for Chris and once the guards come to take Leon away, he slumps to the ground. Free from the iron grasp of Wesker but feeling no better than he did before. Chris misses Leon. He wishes he could be the source of Leon's pleasure rather than his pain, but he can't.

And he hates himself for that.


End file.
